


Will You Do the Fandango?

by NotAnAngel97



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:10:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAnAngel97/pseuds/NotAnAngel97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet evening in Avenger Tower turns into something a little more fun when a favourite song comes on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Do the Fandango?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or the rights to this song

It all started with Tony. Most things that happened in Avenger Tower did. The Avengers and Loki were all in the communal living room. Natasha was lying on the floor, reading some thick Russian tome, while Bruce was meditating beside her and doing breathing exercises. Clint was perched on the armrest of the couch next to Steve, with whom he was discussing Lord of the Rings, book vs movie. Thor was on the other end of the couch, happily munching his way through a box of Pop-Tarts as he and Loki, who was resting on the facing loveseat, spoke about plans for their mother's birthday. Tony was curled up next to Loki, a Rubik's cube clicking away merrily in one hand, a StarkPad in the other as he reviewed his newest arc-reactor's energy efficiency.

 

Music was playing quietly in the background. Tony's taste of music was always a bone of contention in the Tower. He insisted on playing loud rock music all the time. The others had argued, saying they would prefer not to be deafened by AC/DC every time they left their rooms. Tony had defended it fiercely, saying that it helped him work on his multi-billion dollar corporation. Eventually, they came to an agreement that he had to keep it quiet and only certain groups were allowed. Tony reluctantly gave in, thanks to Loki's particular brand of  _persuasion._

 

Highway to Hell finished, and it was quiet for a minute, before another song came on. Tony started humming, before softly starting singing.

 

_Is this the real life?_

_Is this just fantasy?_

_Caught in a landslide,_

_No escape from reality._

 

Steve joined in next. To his surprise, he had not hated all the music Tony had forced him to listen to, to acclimatise himself to changes in culture up to modern times. In fact he quite enjoyed Queen and often caught himself humming along to one of their songs as he cooked dinner. He began to sing along quietly.

 

_Open your eyes,_

_Look up to the skies and see,_

 

Clint surprised everyone next by piping up and singing the next few lines with Tony and Steve.

 

_I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy,_

_Because I'm easy come, easy go,_

_Little high, little low,_

_Anyway the wind blows doesn't really matter to me, to me._

 

Tony jumped up, Rubik's cube and StarkPad forgotten as he stood on the couch and motioned for silence, before starting in time with the music again.

 

_Mama, just killed a man,_

_Put a gun against his head,_

_Pulled my trigger, now he's dead._

_Mama, life had just begun,_

_But now I've gone and thrown it all away._

 

He motioned for Steve and Clint to join in again, this time followed by Bruce, who gave up trying to mediate and just wanted to have some fun.

 

_Mama, ooh,_

_Didn't mean to make you cry,_

_If I'm not back again this time tomorrow,_

_Carry on; carry on as if nothing really matters._

 

Natasha rolled her eyes and sighed, before tossing away her book and motioned to the guys to let her have this verse.

 

_Too late, my time has come,_

_Sent shivers down my spine,_

_Body's aching all the time._

_Goodbye, everybody, I've got to go,_

_Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth._

 

She sang in a higher key, but hit all the notes perfectly. Tony, Steve, Clint and Bruce all threw their shoulders round each other's necks before all five began to sing again.

 

_Mama, ooh (anyway the wind blows),_

_I don't wanna die,_

_I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all._

 

Tony mimed the guitar solo, while signalling to Jarvis to turn it up louder. It was getting to the best part. Thor and Loki jumped up. Darcy had showed Thor the wonders of the iPod and he had in turn passed it on to Loki. They were no strangers to Queen. When it came to do the opera, they were ready.

 

Loki- _I see a little silhouetto of a man_.

Everybody else- _Scaramouche, Scaramouche, will you do the Fandango? Thunderbolts and lightning, very, very frightening me._

 

Loki- _Galileo_. Thor- _Galileo_.

Loki- _Galileo_.' Thor- _Galileo._

_Loki-Galileo._ Thor and Loki _-Figaro._

 

Everyone _-Magnifico._

 

Clint _-I'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me._

Everyone _-He's just a poor boy from a poor family; spare him his life from this monstrosity._

 

Steve _-Easy come, easy go, will you let me go?_

Tony, Loki and Thor- _Bismillah! No, we will not let you go._ Natasha, Bruce and Clint _-Let him go!_

Tony, Loki and Thor- _Bismillah! No, we will not let you go._ Natasha, Bruce and Clint _-Let him go!_

Tony, Loki and Thor- _Bismillah! No, we will not let you go._ Natasha, Bruce and Clint _-'Let him go!_

Tony, Loki and Thor- _Will not let you go._ Natasha, Bruce, Steve and Clint _-Let me go!_

Tony, Loki and Thor _-Never, never let you go._ Natasha, Bruce, Steve and Clint _-Never let me go, oh._

 

Everyone just started yelling out the rest of the song.

 

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no._

_Oh, mama mia, mama mia (Mama Mia, let me go.)_

_Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, for me._

 

They all competed to see who could get the highest not on the 'me'. Surprisingly, it was Steve. Then Tony took back the stage, quite literally. He leapt up onto the couch and mimed yelling into a mike, while Bruce rocked out, playing an air guitar.

 

_So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye?_

_So you think you can love me and leave me to die?_

_Oh, baby, can't do this to me, baby,_

_Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here._

 

Everyone _-Oh yeah, oh yeah._

 

Clint and Natasha took the last few lines, singing them in harmony. Funny how nobody had noticed what amazing voices they had.

 

_Nothing really matters,_

_Anyone can see,_

_Nothing really matters,_

_Nothing really matters to me._

_Anyway the wind blows._

 

They all collapsed in a fit of laughter. That was the best thing they had ever done, and they had either tried to destroy or save New York. Loki pulled Tony close and began to kiss him heavily, his arms wrapped around him tightly, his mouth hungrily devouring Tony's. Clint giggled helplessly.

 

'Looks like Loki and Tony want to do the Fandango!' he whooped. Tony just winked at him.

 

'What can I say? He's pretty Magnifico!' Natasha just shook her head.

 

'Fine you two. Just close the door after you. I so don't need to hear you screaming ' _Mama Mia_ , let me go!''


End file.
